


Iwaoi

by Muggymigs



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, POV Oikawa Tooru, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muggymigs/pseuds/Muggymigs
Summary: It was a late august day when I finally shut my eyes, however I was horrified to close my eyes and finally see that you weren’t the one I was meant to be with. Little did I know the one I was meant to be with would show up in front of my eyes in a practice match.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Soulmates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075850
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. The day we first met- Oikawa

**Author's Note:**

> Iwaoi hurts my heart ;-;

I stared straight at the ceiling trying to stay awake as I slowly drifted into the lifelike dream and smelled a strong mint smell which was different from the coffee smell I get when I see you. I then vaguely see someone standing in front of me but their face is all blurry. I can see their spiky brown hair and they are wearing a bright red shirt. This mystery person then grabbed my arm and I stood up waking in a cold sweat, on my bed I turned to the clock.

“Fuck.”

I rubbed the back of my head as tears started to form in my eyes, “It wasn’t you.” My heart stung as I made the conclusion to never ever meet my soulmate. For the rest of the night I stayed in my bed looking up at the ceiling trying to tie my head around what to do when I see him at practice. Soon enough it was six am and I decided to call my volleyball team coach to tell him I was sick and couldn't come.

Ring

Ring

Ring

The coach finally picked up and said,”Hey Oikawa. What's with the call?

My throat stayed closed up for a second hesitating before I started to say, “Oh, I was just telling you I’m sick today and I probably won't be able to make it to practice.”

“Mhm, okay, but if you're feeling any better please come. Our game against Japan is coming up soon.” The coach then hung up and I could tell he was a bit mad, but no matter what, I needed a break from seeing him. I slowly got out of my bed and headed for the mirror.

“Wow I look like shit.”

My eyes were all puffy from the crying and the dark purple bags underneath my eyes were so terrible. For the whole night I really just cried and stared outside at the terrible snow storm while trying to get the thought that I could never be with the guy I’ve been crushing on for so long through my thick skull. After realizing I only got two hours of sleep I decided I need a bit more rest so I flopped on my comfy bed ignoring the light peeking through my blinds and instantly fell asleep. 

Ding

Ding

Ding

_my alarms ringing? I didn't set an alarm…._

My sleepy eyes opened slowly as I realized that it was my special ringtone I set for the guy I had a crush on for two years. I panic trying to make my voice less scratchy and pick up the call.

“Yahoo?”

“Hey Oikawa, heard you weren’t feeling well so I just wanted to ask how you're doing?”

_Is he worrying about me?_

“I think I’m all good now. I just felt really bad this morning.”

“That's good!"

There was a long pause before the guys said, "Do you think you can make it to night practice?”

I stayed silent while processing if I should go or not… _I really don’t wanna see him.._

“Please come!! We missed your sets this morning.”

_When he puts it that way I certainly can't miss…._

“Awww you all miss my perfect sets so much.”

“Yes, so please come.”

“Okay…. You win. Tell the coach I’m coming for night practice.”

I really don't wanna go, I know when I see his face I’m gonna get my hopes up. Well whatever I’ll just get ready and try to get to practice early. I slowly put on my bright teal argentina uniform, get my volleyball bag and head out the door.

When I stepped outside it looked like a winter wonderland, “Wow so pretty.” I couldn't help but say as I rush in my car and sped off to the gym. I finally reached the huge gym where night practice is usually held, but it was still a little light out and I looked at the time to realize I was..

“TWO HOURS EARLY??”

I didn’t realize the time when I stepped outside the house because I was too entranced by the beautiful weather.

_Whatever…_

I stepped out of my car still admiring the pretty weather and started to dash towards the gym. The security guard opened the door for me as I reached in my bag to grab my emergency volleyball. I’ve had this volleyball with me for as long as I can remember. The net was already up so I got right into it and started to warm up. I ran around the court, did some jumping jack, stretched my legs and started to warm up my serves. I kept serving until my hand was bright red because I was so nervous to see the guy I like especially since I know I can’t be with him. I started to serve one more time, however with this one I tried to hit it as hard as I could so I could get all my frustrations out. Little did I know that someone just walked in to see me serve my anger out.

“Woah that's a really strong serve.”

I suddenly smell a strong mint scent.

_No… don't tell me…._

My head turned fuzzy as I turned around to see a man in a red shirt with spiky brown hair.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. The day we first met- Iwaizumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THEY FINALLY MEET <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this.... Also Iwaizumi isn't very Iwaizumi... yet but when he gets to hang out with Oikawa Ill make him more like shittykawa and stuff.. :)

Tonight was the night… The night I would finally see my soulmate, however lucky enough for me I had a practice match in Argentina, so I probably won't be able to see who I'm fated with until a month later. (In this AU soulmates usually grow up close to each other) I was in the hotel room with one of my teammates when they asked,

“Hey, what's up with the top of your hand?”

“What do you mean Ushijima?”

My friend then pulled out my hand and tapped the top of it to show a bright blue small circle. I was so confused by how he saw that when it was so small, however it kept slowly growing.

“See. What is that?”

“I'm not sure.This is the first time I’ve seen this.” 

Ushijima kept his cold face as he then said, “I know what this is.”

I was super confused so I asked, “What is this?”

“Well you know how Tendou and me are soulmates?”

“Yeah Tendou was super excited about it.”

“Well when Tendou was getting bullied he cried a lot and when he was crying really hard a bright blue dot would show up on my hand.”

“Wait so you think that the dot showed up on my hand because of my soulmate… But why is he crying tonight's the night we get to see each other in our dreams?” 

Ushijima kept his cold face and turned away going into his bed while quietly whispering, “Sorry.” I slowly dropped to my knees before I knew it I felt wet drops of water coming from my eyes and suddenly the room was completely silent. The only thing that could be heard were the drops of water landing on the floor.

_Why is my soulmate crying when tonights supposed to be the greatest night of our lives…._

I slowly got up off my knees and walked to the hotels bed falling into a deep sleep. When Ushijima woke me up for our practice match I realized I didn’t have “the dream.”

_I never got to see who my soulmate was… It was just all black.. why?_

I looked over to the window and saw that it was almost already dark outside.

“Hey Ushijima.”

"Yes. Iwaizumi.”

“What time is it?”

“It's currently 5:15 and we have to be at the gym by 6.” Ushijima kept his stern face as I got up from my bed to get ready. I took out my red jersey and slipped on a warm coat over my body.

“But doesn’t the practice match start at 7?”

“Yeah. The coach wants us to start practice at 6 though.”

“Well then can we go to the gym a little early? I need to clear my head.”

“Alright.” I grabbed my shoes and car keys while motioning Ushijima to follow me. We walked down the long hall to the elevator. We finally got out of the hotel and reached my car. The car ride was short and quiet with the occasionally honking of cars outside. We finally arrived at the huge gym and got our bags while walking towards the door. We showed the security guard our key cards to show we are guests and came for the practice match. The security guard slowly opened the door and as he did we could hear a bunch of slams like someone was hitting the floor with a sledge hammer. I looked back at Ushijima who looked shocked as he looked through the window at the man inside. This was the second time I’ve seen Ushijima express any emotion so I slowly opened the door to see what the man was doing. The guy was a bit taller than me with brown wavy short hair and was wearing a bright teal jersey that had the number 13 on it. The guy walked back a couple steps before throwing the ball in the air. He jumped, reaching the ball and I almost thought I could see the ripples of the ball being pushed by his hand. Suddenly with a loud thump the ball was already on the other side of the net. I was so amazed at the speed and power that I didn’t even realize I said,

“Woah that’s a really strong serve.”

The man slowly turned around looking at me like I was going to eat him.

_Woah he's gorgeous…_

My mind was going crazy. This was the prettiest guy I’ve ever seen and I wanted to make him mine.

“Hello, I’m Iwaizumi from Japan.”

“...”

I tried to talk to him, however he didn’t answer...

_Maybe he doesn’t know Japanese… He sure looks Japanese though…_

I waved my hand at him and put a thumbs up on my hand. Trying to show him that the serve he just did was absolutely amazing, however all he did was turn around super fast while running to grab the ball. My heart was beating so fast and I didnt even know why. All I knew was I needed this cute guy's number, so I tried to speak to him with the best english I knew.

“Hello, I am Iwaizumi. Do you know english?” I managed to say hi to him, but it was so bad I hope he says something back.

“Hello Iwaizumi…. Nice to meet you and I do know english.” His back was still facing me as he was holding onto the volleyball.

_His small little actions are so cute, I want to know his name-_

When I was about to ask for his name he clung to his volleyball and dashed to another door, running out leaving me in the empty volleyball court. Ushijima and I just looked at each other as the running footsteps grew quieter. I wanted to see that mans face once more, but I can't run after him because its already 5:57 and we are about to start practice. 

_I want to chase after him so bad...._

_I want to ask why he left..._

_I want to know how hes feeling..._

_I want to kis--_

_Wait? what?_

_Was I about to think- But I've only met him today..._


End file.
